The invention relates to a plug-in connection system with contact paths that are fixed in an insulation body. Such plug-in connection systems are required especially for actuators in motor vehicles between motor-internal power and control connections on the one hand and a motor-external electric power and control unit on the other hand. The power and control unit is preferably accommodated in an electronics enclosure which is separate from the housing of the motor and which can be assembled into one unit with the motor housing by plug-in contacting. The electric motor, generally provided with a downstream gear unit, is preferably embodied as a commutator motor that is supplied by the vehicle""s DC distribution system.
Prior art publications DE 42 25 496 A1 and EP 0 538 495 B1, for instance, disclose actuators that include an electric motor with an axially flanged gear unit and with a preferably paraxial supply and control unit.
European Patent EP 0 538 495 B1, discloses an electronics enclosure holding a printed circuit board that is provided with the control and/or monitoring electronics for the motor. The electronics enclosure is parallel to the axis of the motor housing and is open at the end face thereof but is otherwise sealed. At its end face, the electronics enclosure can be overhung mounted or mechanically plugged into a corresponding housing flange opening of the gear unit and/or the motor housing and can thereby also be electronically contacted as well. When on the one hand the gear case or motor housing and on the other hand the electronics housing are mechanically interconnected, the printed circuit board equipped with its motor control and/or monitoring electronics is automatically connected by means of plug-in contacts to corresponding motor connectors on a brush holder plate of the commutator motor.
German Laid-Open Publication DE 22 03 513 A discloses a panel jack, in particular for printed circuit boards, with a contact fork spring which can be inserted into a receiving opening that extends in a plug-in contacting direction of an insulating body from the rear end face thereof, and which locks in its final assembly position.
An object of the present invention is to provide a plug-in connection system that permits the use of low-cost, in particular automated, manufacturing technology for mounting contact paths onto the insulating body of the plug-in connection system, whereby the contact paths are preferably configured as flat stampings. Another object of the invention is to ensure that the plug-in connection system reliably contacts the component to be contacted, which, is, for instance, an electric motor.
These and other objects are attained by a plug-in connection system, which, according to one formulation, includes: an insulation body having laterally open guide pockets; and contact paths fixed in the insulation body such that the contact paths are inserted, perpendicularly to a contacting plug-in direction of the plug-in connection system, in a positive fit into the guide pockets and are brought into and fixed in a final assembly position by displacing the contact paths longitudinally along respective insertion planes of the contact paths.
According to another formulation, the invention is directed to an electrical connector plug that includes: at least one power contact track; a main insulation body having a first side configured to rest against a surface of a circuit board and having a second side, orthogonal to the first side, configured with a guide pocket that receives the power contact track; and a clasp, a limit stop and a resilient member all extending from the main insulation body. The power contact track is secured between the clasp and the main insulation body and is also secured between the limit stop and the resilient member in a final assembly position. The resilient member is deflected by the power contact track in a non-final assembly position and latches the power contact track in the final assembly position.
The plug-in connection system according to the invention makes it possible to provide the insulation body with the contact paths using an assembly technology suitable for automated production. In a first assembly step, the contact paths are laterally inserted into the guide pockets with a positive fit to secure them in directions perpendicular to the direction of insertion and to prevent dislocation in the direction opposite the direction of insertion. In a second assembly step they are longitudinally displaced in the insertion plane up to the final assembly position and are fixed in this position. This fixation is advantageously accomplished by means of a positive fit using laterally protruding bearing webs that are connected to the insulation body and that overlap the contact paths as they are longitudinally displaced, so as to prevent the contact paths from moving outward, opposite the direction of insertion. This fixation is supplemented with at least one laterally protruding clamping web, which is connected to the insulation body and which can initially be elastically deflected by the contact paths as they are longitudinally displaced. When the contact paths reach their final assembly position the clamping web snaps back behind corresponding clamping web structures of the contact paths to fix them in a positive fit against the direction of displacement. The contact paths are also fixed in the direction of displacement in their final assembly position by a limit stop on the insulation body.